Candy Money for Two
by bananasplit92
Summary: [Deathnote crossover] Souji runs into L one day and the two sugar freaks try to get extra candy money out of their respective partners.


**Originated from the twisted channels of my deep dark soul. But never mind that. Review pleaseBecause I still write to see reviews, so don't be mean. Be kind to the poor one who wants to see people enjoying my fic.**

_Souji:_ Please Hijikata-san?

_Hijikata: _No.

_Souji:_ Just a few?

_Hijikata: _No. I've had enough of you so go away.

_Souji: _I've only been in here for five minutes!

_Hijikata: _And that's more than enough.

_Souji: _Don't be so mean Hijikata-san. Saizo will hate you

_-_

_Souji_: Hi! You look lonely. Can I sit here?

_L: _I'm just waiting for my boyfriend. And sure.

_Souji:_ Oh that's nice... Here, want some sweets?

_L:_ Thank you.

_Souji:_ No Problem!

_L:_ These are good. Where did you get them?

_Souji:_ Yup! I love them! But I never have enough money... And they're from that shop over there!

_L:_ Oh... My boyfriend's in there. He's getting some for me.

_Souji:_ He must be a really nice boyfriend!

_L:_ Yes, he is...

_Souji:_ Ah, I forgot! I'm Souji! Nice to meet you!

_L:_ Same to you. I'm L.

_Souji:_ I'm sorry?

_L: _L, my name is L.

_Souji: _OH!!

_-_

_Souji:_ Please Hijikata-san?

_Hijikata:_ Souji, not again.

_Souji:_ Not for me this time, for my friend over there.

_Hijikata_: I don't have time for you and your weirdo friend.

_Souji:_ I don't need your time, Hijikata-san.

_Hijikata:_ Or money.

_Souji:_ Oh. Well...

_Hijikata:_ I can't go supporting people outside the Shinsengumi anyway.

_Souji:_ I'm in the Shinsengumi.

_Hijikata:_ You've been freeloading off me long enough.

_Souji:_ Aw please Hijikata-san...

_Hijikata: _No.

_-_

_L:_ Raito-kun...

_Raito:_ What?

_L:_ It wouldn't hurt. Just a bit.

_Raito:_ No.

_L: _You're that rich anyway.

_Raito:_ Give him some of your candy. You're filthy rich that way.

_L:_ But my candy is precious.

_Raito: _So is my money.

_-_

Both L and Souji found out the hard way that there was no way they could get candy money out of their respective partners. So each devised his own plan. Because candy was something to die for. And for those with too much candy in the first place... who said you could have too much candy?

-

_Sano: _Um, fukuchou?

_Hijikata: _Not you this time.

_Sano: _Can I have a bit of extra money?

_Hijikata:_What for?

_Sano: _Um...I broke something.

_Hijikata:_No. Fix it yourself.

_Sano: _But fukuchou... It's important...

_Hijikata:_What's so important that you need a new one?

_Sano: _Um... It's... Ayu-nee's... Pot, yes, I broke Ayu-nee's soup pot.

_Hijikata:_She has sixteen pots.

_Sano: _But that was her favourite!

_Hijikata:_She'll get over it.

_Sano: _She'll kill me!

_Hijikata:_You asked for it.

_Sano: _But Ayu-nee's merciless! And since it's her favourite pot...

_Ayumu:_What's this about me and a pot?

_Sano: Nothing, Ayu-nee! Nothing!_

_Hijikata:_He says he broke your favourite pot.

_Ayumu: _My favourite... It's cooking stew on the stove right now.

_Hijikata:_**Harada...**

_Sano: _I'm sorry fukuchou! It's just that Okita-san -

_Hijikata:_**SOUJI!!!!!!**

_Souji: _Whoops. Come along Saizo, we better get going.

-

_Mr Yagami: _What's this about my son being in debt?

_L: _I'm very sorry, but I felt I had to tell you.

_Mr Yagami: _And he sent you to get the money for him, did he?

_L: _Yes. He said there was no way he could face you.

_Mr Yagami: _He won't have a face to face me with when I'm done with him...

_L: _He regrets his inconsiderate actions and begs your forgiveness.

_Mr Yagami: _That boy... Wait till I get my hands on him... But very well. How much does he owe?

_L: _200 dollars.

_Mr Yagami: _Only? I was expecting more of 2 million dollars...

_L: _Well, the creditor is not willing to wait...

_Mr Yagami: _That boy will be the death of me. I'm glad you're there to lead him along.

_L: _Thank you, sir. We are both very grateful.

-

And thus, genius swordsman and genius detective found their respective ways of getting extra candy money. The effectiveness of said 'ways', however, are a completely different story.

**A/N: I just suddenly got hit by a random "what if" and decided to act on it. I still havent given up on writing fanfics for the reviews (sob) despite the (very) few reviews (sniff sniff). But anyway, hope you guys like it enough to review?**


End file.
